


The duke and duchess of york

by SketchLockwood



Category: The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	The duke and duchess of york

July 1442  
Rouen Normandy 

Cecily looked at her husband, smiling as he approached, the baby in his arms. Edward was growing stronger by day. From a weak start, he had grown into a healthy baby who now gargled as his father tickled his ever chubbier belly. His little legs kicked, his head momentarily lolling back. “Dick! Hold his head.” Her husband adjusted his arm, kissing the babies head as he started to whimper. 

“Hush Edward, hush.” York cuddled him to his chest. Edward fell silent, eyes wide with fascination as he gripped his father’s beard, pulling lightly. Cecily could not help but laugh, moving to the end of the bed. She held out her arms. 

“Give him to me.” She smiled, bouncing the baby lightly as he again whimpered. “My beautiful boy.” His head rested against her breast as she held him close, seeing his eyes close, York smiled. 

“He is beautiful. As beautiful as a boy ever has been.” Cecily just smiled, looking at the boy with devotion, until he started screaming. With arms and legs kicking.

“Anne.” Cecily spoke calmly, standing as the nursemaid entered. “He has a smell about him.”

“Of course madam, thank you.” She took the screaming infant from the duchesses arms, leaving quickly. 

“Cecily.” Her husband mused. “Come.” He beckoned, she shrieked as he pulled her close, picking her up, his lips connecting with hers. 

She panted as their lips parted, his tongue caressing hers. It was only when he broke their kiss she whispered. “Why?” She stroked his cheek. 

“You ask too many questions, love.” He did not hesitate to throw her on the bed, unlacing her dress, lips attacking skin, she shuddered under him, her hands reaching his hair. 

“What’s brought this on?” She sighed as his lips found her breasts, hands pulling up her skirts. 

“Does a man need a reason? More than that he loves his wife?” 

She shook her head. Grinning as he fumbled with the strings of his hose.


End file.
